A New Breed
by EBG52485
Summary: After beating Buu, the Z fighters take a little R&R. What are these two new forces heading to Earth? How do they know Goku and Vegeta? They have tails, could they be saiyan? Are they friend or foe?
1. Past Troubles

*30 years earlier on Planet Vegeta*  
  
"BARDOCK!"  
  
"Yes sire?"  
  
"Isn't the experiment finished yet?! It has been 6 months already!"  
  
"Sire..um it is a long and rigorous process, with multiple science experiments and intense training."  
  
"I DIDN'T ASK FOR AN EXCUSE! Now open up that cell and let me talk to Malganis."  
  
"Sire I must warn you, they both have developed quite a temper and a rebellious air about them."  
  
"Hhhhhhmmmmmmm..lets not make any rash decisions we need strong warriors for when we confront freeza and take over the universe."  
  
"Of course sire."  
  
Bardock walked over to the controls and started pressing buttons. King Vegeta walked over close to him and began watching what buttons he was pressing. Bardock noticing him said "your highness I am only giving them the proper amount oxygen gas combine with all the ." king Vegeta waved off his response and said "well hurry the fuck up I am getting extremely pissed off and I didn't become king by being weak!" Bardock thought about this for a moment and remember a rebellion a few year ago as they charged the castle. The king took down all 100 elite, and 250 low level sayains without even powering up. He winced at the idea of standing up to him. Bardock was a fighter too but only because his king forced him and every other sayain to be so to help Freeza collect planets. "ok sire I am all finished ill put them up on the monitor now."  
  
The walls pride apart and revealed a monitor the size of this 3 story wall. King Vegeta thought *gee he has such a small monitor, I knew he was a low class sayain but I never knew how bad they had it, well since he is my top scientist ill give him more funding and ill help him move up in social status..or just the funding* As Vegeta was debating this, Bardock was watching Gekkon as he was on his 2nd set of 1 million pushups. Bardock pushed a few buttons and Malganis' cell appeared in a split screen. In both of their cells were a single woman. "holy shit" exclaimed Vegeta "that one is a fucking midget and what the fuck is with the other's skin! His woman seem to have the same skin color. How strange yet interesting he would blend in with his surroundings in the dark. I like his .what would you call it.. A mutation?" "yes sire" replied Bardock. "but this one..what is his name?" said Vegeta as he pointed on the left side of the monitor. "he is called Malganis" "ok, I don't see the usefulness of his.mutation. He has become the shortest sayain ever. He is the size of a small child if he is lucky." "um yes sire although he has been given a few psychic power so his body became smaller from lack of his need to fight." "ah, that explains it although what are his psychic powers?" "well as far as we know it is just 2, the first one is able to directly communicate with Gekkon. But that one is not as important as his other gift. It is the power to.."  
  
Just then a loud siren began to scream! Bardock quickly switched his monitor to find out what the problem was. The monitor quickly flashed to a battle taking place out side between the king's elite guards and couple of rebels who are against the experiment to make the sayain race stronger through science. They believe in the old ways of destroying enemies and constant training. As the entered the building king Vegeta ordered Bardock to send the "guinea pigs" to an escape pod just incase they were to be hurt. Bardock reluctantly obeyed. He was worried why they would go to an escape pod if the king was so strong. After getting Gekkon and Malganis and there mates into the pods, Bardock glanced up at the monitor to see how far the rebels had come into the palace. 5 of them had died leaving only 2 but then Bardock and Vegeta both saw one of the two still alive was Tichondreous he was always rumored as being as strong as the king himself. This frightened both Bardock and his king.  
  
"Oh shit Vegeta exclaimed. "BARDOCK HIT THE FUCKING LAUNCH BUTTON FAST!!!!"  
  
"But sire you must be..."  
  
The king screamed and ran at the controls. He found the button and pressed it down with all his might. Which cause not only that machines but all the other machines to explode in a chain reaction.  
  
"NO!!!!!" screamed "ALL MY WORK ALL THAT TIME" he yelled "wasted" he whispered as the 2 rebel sayains busted into the room.  
  
They looked around and couldn't help but laugh. The king used that to his advantage and fired his strongest ki blast at the weaker of them. The sayain died immediately. Tichondreous stopped laughing and just assumed his fighting stance. the king did the same and Bardock recovering from his loss of his lab went into his own stance.  
  
Tichondreous flew at the king at full speed. Vegeta launched backward as Bardock flew high up in the air. Bardock could barely follow the movements of the 2 high level sayains. He watch though and extended his arm ready to fire a ki blast at the second that Tichondreous became available. From up here he could examine the remains of his lab. He started to grow angry at the loss of it and he became violent he launched a full out attack against Tichondreous with his fist flailing, landed many blows on him and even sent him flying through the wall. As Tichondreous emerged out of the massive hole in the wall of his former lab he commended Bardock on his attack, although he launched at outrageous speeds at Bardock. As he was within 5 feet of Bardock he suddenly got knocked to the left. Bardock was in a state of confusion till he saw that his king had come to his rescue. Bardock suppressed his anger, this was an amazing thing that he was learning to fight with his emotions which was a deadly thing. Tichondreous sent the king flying into the wall and Bardock took this opportunity and fired the biggest ki blast he could and damaged Tichondreous so much that he was unable to move at all. Bardock took this opportunity to kill him, so that he would become strong as did all sayains when they finish off opponents.  
  
King Vegeta walked over to him and congratulated him on his victory. He promised to rebuild his lab, but Bardock decided to have a smaller lab so he could spend more time fighting. The king was so happy with this decision that he forgot to control his strength as he slapped Bardock on the back. Bardock squealed in pain as he went flying through the wall. This was a bad day indeed for Bardock and all he wanted now was to go home and have sex. He knew his mate would be up for it because she was talking about adding another child to be sent off to other worlds to clear them. They figured that since Radditz's planet was destroyed in record time that maybe their next son would being as much glory to the family name. They still have no thought of a name for him. They were thinking along the line of Hatcbo or Lansto. He then walked down the long hallway to the exit and a name came to him..and he whispered to himself "what about Kakkarot!"  
  
(Author: Thank you for reading my story, next chapter will come real soon. Remember to R&R) 


	2. A Time to Panic

Chapter 2- A time to Panic  
  
"Oh no!", Goku yelled at the top of his lungs. "Buu you ate all the food!!! Why?", Goku questioned, knowing that Bulma and Chichi made enough food to last a regular human about 5 months. Goku stomach started to growl loudly, getting worse by the minute. "Im getting hungry daddy", Goten said while tugging on Goku's pants leg. "I guess we'll have to wait till Chichi and Bulma cook some more food." The two wives look at Goku with an angry look, holding a frying pan in each of their hands.  
  
"I-I mean that m-me and Vegeta have to go and rustle up some food.", Goku said frantically while waving his hands in the air.  
  
"Like hell I will, Kakarot! Why don't you get your half breed son to help you?"  
  
Clunk.Clunk.. There was a sound of two frying pans hitting Vegeta's head.  
  
"Damn you!", Vegeta yelled straight at Bulma and Chichi. Bulma returned the look and yelled straight back, "IF YOU DON'T HELP GOKU WITH THE FOOD I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU'LL NEVER USE THAT TRAINING ROOM AGAIN." Bulma then whispered something in his ear and in a flash he was in the sky. "Hurry Up, Kakarot! We Got Work To Do!", Vegeta yelled toward Goku. Goku then took to the air and followed Vegeta, who was flying faster than usual.  
  
"What did you say to him?", Chichi asked. Everyone looked at Bulma waiting for a response.  
  
"I just told him that if he hurried and got food, he could get what he's been wanting from me for the past 2 months."  
  
"And what's that Bulma?", Videl questioned.  
  
"I'll just say it's something he hasn't gotten for a loooonnnnng time. Something he hasn't had since before Trunks was born."  
  
Everyone started to laugh. Except Goten and Trunks. They still didn't understand what everyone was laughing at.  
  
"What's Everyone laughing at Trunks?"  
  
"They're laughing because of what my father wants."  
  
"What does your father wont?"  
  
"You don't know? Goten, your stupidity surprises me everyday. My dad wants...,", Goten looked at Trunks waiting for him to give him an answer, ".. a cover for his snake."  
  
"What? A cover? What do you mean?"  
  
"Yea a cover!," Trunks yelled, knowing Goten didn't believe him. "I heard him say earlier that maybe if he had a cover for his one-eyed snake, maybe my mom wouldn't disagree with him so much anymore."  
  
"Oh", Goten said, but deep inside he had a feeling that Trunks was wrong.  
"Wow, Vegeta. You sure were in a hurry. What did Bulma say to you?", Goku questioned.  
  
"None of your damn business, Kakarot!!!", Vegeta screamed. Vegeta then had a big smile on his face. A smile that said that he was getting something that he hadn't had in a long time.  
  
"What the.", Goku said. He then stopped in mid-air. Vegeta didn't notice because he was to busy imagining about tonight. "Vegeta, what are you doing?"  
  
Vegeta then snapped back to reality. "What's going on, Kakarot?", Vegeta replied.  
  
"Do you feel that?"  
  
"Yea, what is that?"  
  
"I don't know but what ever it is, it's strong. Real strong!"  
  
(Author: Hope you like it so far!! Please remember to review. I'll have another chapter up before then end of next week.) 


	3. Taking Responsibility

"Kakkarot, what is that power?" questioned Vegeta with fear in his voice.  
  
"I don't know Vegeta; it came out of no where." Goku wondered, "Usually we would've sensed it as soon as it landed on Earth."  
  
"Whatever it is, it's coming towards us and fast!!"  
  
"Maybe we should get Gohan and the others!"  
  
"I think it's too late for that."  
  
All of a sudden, two figures appeared in front of Vegeta and Goku. One of them was tall with brown skin, hair to his shoulders, and wearing a red, no sleeve, shirt with black pants, and a white cape that went down to their knee. The other was very short (a midget), the same complexion as the other, this person had thin, spiky, hair and wore a black shirt with blue sweat pants.  
  
"Who are you?" Goku questioned.  
  
"Your Momma!" the midget replied.  
  
"Mommy?" Goku stared in confusion. Goku flew towards them and stuck his face right in front of them. "My mom is a man?" Goku questioned.  
  
"Kakkarot! That is not your mother!!" Vegeta yelled, not surprised by Goku's stupidity.  
  
The midget lifted up his hand and slapped Goku. "Owwww that hurt!!"  
  
Vegeta covered his mouth and started to laugh.  
  
"That's not funny, Vegeta!" Goku's face started to turn red, "Vegeta, that really hurt!"  
  
Vegeta started to laugh louder  
  
"Stop laughing!!" Goku screamed. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You got bitch-slapped by a midget!!!" Vegeta began to laugh again.  
  
"Shut up, Vegeta!!" "That is if you want Bulma to give you that you know what." Vegeta stopped immediately knowing that Goku was capable of telling Bulma what happened.  
  
"Ok, Kakkarot!" Vegeta turned back into his usual self. "Tell us who you are!!!"  
  
"My name is Gekkon", the tall man answered, "and this is Malganis." pointing to the midget.  
  
"We have been looking for you!" said Malganis.  
  
"Looking for us? Why?" Goku questioned.  
  
"Let's just say that you are taking responsibility for both of your fathers' actions." Gekkon commented.  
  
"Our fathers?" asked Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"Yes, your fathers. It's your fathers' fault that we are like this. We used to be sayains, like you, until King Vegeta ordered us to be apart of a big experiment to overtake Frieza."  
  
"I see", Vegeta said, "And I guess that experiment went terribly wrong too."  
  
"Ok, I can see how Vegeta's father is responsible, but how is mine?" Goku asked.  
  
"Your father was the scientist who tested us in the first place!!" yelled Malganis.  
  
"Yes, he did his job to make us stronger than Frieza, but he also gave us side effects." Gekkon replied. "He changed our molecular structure and made us look like this!"  
  
"Big deal." Vegeta scowled. "I've seen a lot worse."  
  
"Yea, and I'm looking at him." Malganis remarked.  
  
Vegeta became hot-headed and veins started bulging from his forehead.  
  
"Calm down, Vegeta." said Goku. "You can't let your anger overpower you."  
  
"Your father sent us to another planet hoping that no one would find out about us." Gekkon stated. "He shouldn't have done that!" "Now his mistake will cost you your lives!!!"  
  
"Shut Up!!" Vegeta screamed. "Stop talking about my father!"  
  
"Everyone thinks your father was a great warrior, but he wasn't worth my time. There was someone a lot stronger than him and that was my brother, Tichondreous."  
  
"Yes, and now he's dead because your father was a coward!" stated Malganis.  
  
"Your father was a weakling, a coward, someone who wasn't worthy of being king."  
  
"SHUT UUUUUPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!" Vegeta then turned into a Super Sayain.  
  
*(Hey I hope your enjoying the story. It gets better in the next chapter. Remember to R&R and tell me if you like it or I need to change some things.) 


	4. Taking Action

In a bulging rage, Vegeta flew straight towards Gekkon with his fist straight out in front of him. In a flash, a loud, thunderous, sound echoed throughout the mountains.  
  
Blood started running down Vegeta's face with his fist against Gekkon's chest. Vegeta had punched him with all his might but it didn't even cause him to flinch.  
  
"Vegeta, why are you bleeding?" Goku asked with confusion on his face.  
  
"He's fast, Kakkarot!" Vegeta said with strain in his voice. In that moment, Vegeta fell towards the ground losing all consciousness.  
  
"Vegeta!!" Goku yelled out, "What did you do?"  
  
"He's no match. He's to slow!" Gekkon commented.  
  
****************Instant Replay in Slow Motion********************  
  
As soon as Vegeta's fist reached Gekkon's chest, Gekkon made two straight punches to Vegeta's stomach and a chop to his head. Vegeta's fist then hit Gekkon's chest, causing a loud roar.  
  
******************End Replay*************************  
  
"Your friend is slow." coming from the midget known as Malganis, "I'm faster than that and I'm the weakest of our species."  
  
"Why would you bring the weakest on your planet?" Goku asked towards Gekkon.  
  
"Malganis might be the weakest but he has an ability that becomes useful in many situations." Gekkon replied.  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"You'll find out in due time." Gekkon began to chuckle, "But for now, you can go join your friend" Gekkon disappeared and reappeared in front of Goku. Goku flew back in a reaction but Gekkon had disappeared just as fast.  
  
"Where'd he go?"  
  
"Behind you!" Malganis said with a smile.  
  
Goku turned around and saw Gekkon with his hand to Goku's face. A flash of energy came from his hand and knocked Goku unconscious to the ground beside Vegeta.  
  
Malganis began to fly toward Goku's limp body. 100 feet..50 feet...20 feet.  
  
"Malganis!" He stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We are leaving this place." Gekkon started to fly off, leaving Malganis stunned.  
  
He saw Vegeta beginning to move around a little bit, along with Goku.  
  
"Spawn of Bardock, I will kill you!! Mark my words!" Malganis then flew away, following Gekkon.  
  
"Kakkarot, there is no way we can win this time." screamed an outraged Vegeta.  
  
"I know Vegeta, I know!" said Goku with defeat in his normally jolly voice.  
  
A moment went by until Vegeta started to giggle.  
  
"What are you laughing about, Vegeta?" Goku asked  
  
"You got bitch-slapped by a midget!" Vegeta said with laughter.  
  
"SHUT UP, VEGETA!!"  
  
******************Back at Capsule Corp.***********************  
  
"I wonder what's taking them so long with the food." said Bulma.  
  
"I don't know! He's probably buying and eating the food at the same time." Krillin joked.  
  
"Its just not like him to be gone this long. Its been over an hour now. I hope nothing went wrong." Chichi said with concern in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry, Mom. Vegeta is with him, remember?" stated Gohan.  
  
"Here they come!!!" yelled Videl.  
  
Goku and Vegeta landed to the ground with their shirts torn on their blood- stained bodies.  
  
"Good Dende, what happened?" screamed Chichi.  
  
"What do you think?" Vegeta said with his normal attitude. "We got beat up!!"  
  
"Tell us what happened." said a concerned Bulma.  
  
Goku begins to tell everyone what happened.  
  
"Now we don't know what to do." Goku finished. "They're to strong for any of us!"  
  
"But it wasn't your fault! Why are they blaming you for your father's mistake?" Videl asked.  
  
"They're Saiyan...well..sort of. That means they hold grudges, no matter what." Vegeta said stubbornly.  
  
"What I want to know is why we couldn't sense them in your battle?" asked Piccolo.  
  
"Yea, that's a good question!" wondered Goku.  
  
"So what are we going to do, Dad?" Gohan questioned. "Are we going to fight?"  
  
"We have to! If we don't fight then they'll destroy Earth." answered Goku.  
  
"Whatever we do, we have to do it now!!" Vegeta raged.  
  
BOOOOOOOM  
  
"What was that?" Videl yelled.  
  
"It's Gekkon!! I know it!" whispered Goku.  
  
(Thanks for reading. It took me a while to update this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!) 


End file.
